


Peaches

by clarkjoekent



Series: The Bar AU [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Another animal fic?, M/M, Whack, bar au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: A raccoon terrorizes the bar and Shikaku has to call the professionals.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Nara Shikaku
Series: The Bar AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594729
Kudos: 18





	Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I know this was supposed to be a weekly thing but life hit me and I had to catch up with a bunch of stuff. Hopefully I worked out of my rut and I can get back on track. 
> 
> Enjoy this sweet domestic Kakashi and Shikaku + some cute animals.

* * *

Shikaku woke up with his face pressed up against the wall and a foot in his back. He groans and tries to move over so he can get out of bed and go to his office but the foot turned into a whole body pushing him farther away from his destination.

Kakashi wanted to snuggle and there was no getting out of it. Shikaku accepted his defeat and let his boyfriend hold him. He decided to run through the plan for today while he was being trapped.

Shikaku had to meet up with Fugaku to hammer out the rest of the plans for the party they were holding. After the meeting he had to go by the Inuzuka Animal compound to see if they can catch a raccoon that has been terrorizing the Bar. Shino claimed he saw it in the trash last week and it was bigger than a 6 year old child. Kakashi thought Shino was exaggerating until he saw the size of the hole in the side of the dumpster. They had to replace it twice in the last month.

The raccoon caused Shikaku more headaches than he cared to admit. Even hosting a huge event had nothing on this fat ass raccoon.

Shikaku felt Kakashi's arms move off of him and his body turn over, giving Shikaku the opportunity to slip out and take a shower. He stood up on the bed, stepped over Kakashi and onto the ground. It was the only way he could get out without being tangled back up in his boyfriend's arms

He turned the water to boiling hot and jumped in. He knew he had 2 minutes before Kakashi would wake up and meander into the shower behind him. Sure enough as soon as the water turned on Kakashi was up and in with him.

"Hello sweetheart, ready for another grueling night running the bar in my absence?" Shikaku turned and kissed his sleepy partner on his forehead.

"Maa, what are you leaving me for this time?" Kakashi grabbed the shampoo and started washing his hair.

"The Uchiha planning party and then our not so little raccoon problem." Shikaku smiled and finished washing, Kakashi rolled his eyes and groaned. Shikaku left his boyfriend to finish his shower while the water was still hot.

He got dressed in his purple and black suit, Kakashi's favorite, and then made some coffee. Kakashi followed, dressed in a shirt and jeans groaning about the fact he was starving. Shikaku just laughed and kissed Kakashi goodbye before leaving for his meeting.

Fukagu was pleasant, he had everything prepared and ready for the meeting so it ran smoothly. He wanted more tables which wasn't hard to do. The entertainment had to be something of the not punk variety - leaves Sakura out. Unless he can get her to play something different. Kakashi told him Tenzo mentioned playing a piano. He'll have to talk to them.

The menu was simple, he still needed to have a full staff in the kitchen. Shikaku also realized that he needed to call Kiba and ask for more help in the bouncing department.

Once he had everything for the party Shikaku made his way to see Tsume.

"I have a huge ass raccoon issue and I'd really like it if you could take care of it." Shikaku told Tsume about all of the antics it's been up to and all she did was cackle. 

"Kiba told me all about her. They way he describes her size and behavior, she's gotta be pregnant. I'll come by tonight and check her out."

Shikaku had to procure the extra tables and then call Tenzo and Sakura. He needed to get them to play but he had no idea how to go about it. He knew talking to them when he wasn’t stressed out about the damn raccoon, was the best option. They agreed to come in tomorrow and talk about it. By the time he made it back to his apartment the night shift was already 2 hours in. The bar was busy as usual but there was something off. 

The Nara noticed the absence of a particular Inuzuka watching the front doors. He walked in and motioned for Kakashi who was all smiles.

"Did you enjoy your errand day?" Kakashi asked while cleaning a glass.

"Yeah I enjoyed it, just like I enjoyed getting stabbed in the side during that bar fight a few years ago. Where is Kiba?"

Kakashi laughed and pointed to the back door. Shikaku nodded and walked to the door.

After a day like today he was expecting to see Kiba smoking with Asuma or feeding his dog - the dog that wasn't allowed but Shikaku let it slide because Akamaru wasn't hurting anyone, as long as he stayed outside. He wasn't expecting to see him in the dumpster digging around with his mother.

"Uh Kiba?"

"Yeah Boss?" Kiba poked his head up and smiled at Shikaku as if what he was doing was normal.

"Please tell me you are finding the raccoon and not randomly just diving like last week."

"We saw her run into the hole in the back of the dumpster. She's just super heavy so mom needed some help."

"Hey Shikaku, long time no see." Tsume let out a dry cackle as she heaved the raccoon up and over to Shino's waiting hands. Shino grunted and almost fell backwards trying to hold the raccoon. "She's definitely pregnant. I'll take her to the hospital and check her out." Tsume and Kiba jumped out and brushed the trash off of their pants. Kiba grabbed the raccoon and showed her to Shikaku.

If he knew his night was going to start out like this he would've changed out of his suit and into something less nice. She was mean looking. Missing an eye and ready to fight at any moment. She did have a charming attitude, may he even say she was cute for a raccoon. He was able to touch the top of her head without her snarling. He figured even scarred animals need love. Kakashi just stood by the door making cooing noises. He's been trying to convince Shikaku to get a dog or cat for their apartment but Shikaku claimed he didn't like animals. Win for Kakashi. 

Shikaku thanked Tsume and told Kiba he can take the night off. Sasuke had taken over the bouncing and he was doing a great job intimidating the underage kids. 

The night continued on as usual, there were a few fights, someone accidentally bumped into another guy causing a nice little scene that Shisui had to break up on his night off.

Shikaku closed by himself, sending everyone else home. He had to reconfigure the bar layout for the party, he’d prefer it if he was alone. Halfway through he had gotten a text from Kiba telling him that he's a father to 5 raccoon babies. Kiba sent a picture of the happy mother and her kids all curled up into a ball. It was cute despite all the damage she caused. 

He finished his work and trudged upstairs to his apartment. Kakashi was resting on the couch with a book in his hand. A knowing smile stretched across his face. Shikaku groaned and flopped right on top of his annoying boyfriend.

"So are we getting a dog or a cat?" Shikaku mumbled into Kakashi's chest.

"A dog. His name is Pakkun." Kakashi laughed as a puppy made its way up the couch and on top of Shikaku's back.

"You really didn't waste any time did you?" Shikaku looked at Kakashi and laughed. "Oh Kiba sent this to me, guess who had 5 kids?" He showed Kakashi the picture.

"We should print that out and hang it up in the bar." Kakashi said handing Shikaku his phone back.

They have been terrorized by this raccoon for the entire time they were open. Kakashi was right. She should have a permanent place at the bar.

"Hmm I'll print it out tomorrow." Shikaku smiled and let his boyfriend pepper his face with kisses. The pug didn't like being jostled so he wiggled to the end of the couch. The Nara sat up and grabbed the puppy. He wanted to lure Kakashi into bed, he was tired and he needed to sleep off the raccoon hunt. He stood up with Pakkun and made his way to his room. Not even a minute later he heard Kakashi's feet pad softly behind him.

Shikaku printed the picture out and put it in a frame the next morning. He hung it right next to his fake deer skull that hung over the bar. Kiba named the raccoon Peaches, and each baby was named after a fruit like their mom.

They haven't had a raccoon problem since Peaches. Shikaku will never admit he misses hearing about her antics. He will also never admit that Pakkun is the cutest dog he's ever held in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> The artwork is done by my brother Finn. His twitter - @Finn_The_Art1st
> 
> We planned the next two fic so its just a matter of keeping up.


End file.
